Sick (Survive)
"Sick" is the second episode of the third Season and twentieth overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. ''It premiered on April 8 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot After the traumatic event of Dale losing his leg after he was bitten, the prisoners that have been hiding out in the broom closet of the cafeteria come out, noticeably uneducated about the apocalypse. They mention that they had been locked in the broom closet when 'riots' broke out by one of the guards, Tomas being given a pistol to protect the five. Rick and company initially leave the prisoners be, taking Dale back to Cell Block C. Upon leaving Dale to Glenn and the rest, Daryl points his crossbow at the corridor as he sees the prisoners following them. A standoff occurs, and soon Rick intervenes. The eight of them go outside, the prisoners are in disbelief over Rick's group being able to kill "at least 50 bodies." They also show they'd never known that only the damage and/or destruction to the brain will kill a walker, as well as the fact that a bite is not needed to turn. Soon, Tomas begins demanding that the prisoners be let back into Cell Block C, due to their having been in the prison longer. Rick instead demands that Tomas' group abstain. Soon, Axel begins to propose a compromise of moving into a different cell block. Rick and Tomas eventually make a deal: In exchange for half of the prisoners' food supplies, Rick, Glenn, and Daryl shall help clear out a different cell block. First, Rick and company take half of the supplies back to Cell Block C. The group of 8 then begins to go over what they have to fight with. In the beginning of the clearing, Rick uses a signal to attack but the prisoners stormed ahead, attacked with poor fighting technique against the walkers, focusing more on the torso than the head. However, they eventually get in the habit of striking the brain. In the middle of fighting, however, Big Tiny tries to retreat but ends up being scratched in the back of his shoulder, a part that couldn't be amputated. A short argument ensues over what to do with him, only to be interrupted abruptly when Tomas savagely kills Big Tiny. Meanwhile, Sophia, Beth and Hershel are busy trying to assist Dale. Hershel had been put to the task of making sure Dale doesn't come back if he doesn't make it. Hershel frequently tries to convince Sophia to be prepared, and Sophia tries to convince Beth to not get her hopes up. Carl, having been assigned to organizing the food, instead, he returns with a small amount of medical supplies that he obtained from the infirmary - a risky move to go on his own. He claims that he killed two walkers, which only worries Lori. Soon, the argument leads to Carl bluntly telling his mother to "get off his back." The women notice this, looking at Carl. Before he leaves, Lori gives one last comment of praise for finding the desperately needed supplies. Glenn and Maggie find the barbershop in the prison where they have sex and cut their hair. Susie and Rachel later go and find it to cut their hair too. Time after, Rick and Daryl have agreed to kill Tomas given the first wrong move. Arriving near the destination cell block, Rick tells Tomas to open only one of the double doors. However, Tomas doesn't listen, instead opening both doors at once, resulting in the walkers pouring into the room. During the fighting, Tomas takes a swing at a walker, killing it but in the process takes another swing at Rick. Tomas then pushes a walker into Rick, attempting to get him killed. Daryl, fortunately, steps in and kills it. Within moments, the walkers are all killed. Hershel goes to search for Susie and Rachel in the prison. He finds the barbershop and looks on in horror at the decapitated heads of his twin daughters, Susie and Rachel. Maggie finds Hershel huddled over in tears and finds Susie and Rachel Greene decapitated, their heads soon reanimate, until Glenn puts them down. The group hears the news about the twins and Glenn goes to find them, shooting their reanimated heads. When Rick comes back and hears the news about the Greene family, he demands to go to the gym. While Andrea is inspecting the laundry room, she is attacked by Thomas, who is revealed to be the real murderer of Rachel and Susie. Andrea then runs out of the prison, away from Thomas, and into the yard, where Rick saves Andrea and beats Thomas to the point where he breaks his own hand and damages Thomas' face to the point where it is almost unrecognizable. Although Thomas didn't manage to kill Andrea, he did manage to cut her cheek and slice off her earlobe. After all the chaos, Rick introduces the new rule, "You kill. You die". After an argument about the new rule, Rick declares that they will hang Thomas. Andrew retaliates by attacking with his baseball bat, only to be knocked down easily. He then runs into the corridor, which has now been cleared, leading to Rick pursuing, leaving Daryl to watch Oscar and Axel. After Rick ends up chasing Andrew into an enclosed yard of walkers, he shuts and locks the barred gate behind Andrew, leaving him inside of the space. Andrew pleads with Rick to let him in, but Rick coldly refuses. He closes the inside door behind him, and all that is heard from Andrew is screams of terror. Carol requests that Glenn come with her outside. She reveals that she wishes to select a female walker to practice a C-Section on, knowing that Hershel won't be able to help Lori deliver the baby, and that she'll probably have to perform a C-Section on Lori due to Carl having been born that way. Glenn distracts the rest of the walkers, giving Carol time to drag the female walker in. As Carol begins her dissection of the female walker, someone is watching her from the woods. Andrea sits with Dale to watch him as he sleeps, after a few minutes she finds that he's stopped breathing. Andrea then performs a successful CPR on him. Rick then comes back to Axel, Oscar and Daryl, threatening to kill the former pair. Axel pleads that he and Oscar aren't violent like Tomas was, begging that they be left alive. The two then turn to Oscar, who refuses to beg or plead. Rick realizes that Axel's words are true, and leaves the pair to the now cleared-out cell block. Axel shows deep sorrow at the sight of his fellow prisoners laying right outside of their cells, executed, only hearing Rick's final suggestion of taking the bodies out and burning them. Upon returning to their group, Rick, and Daryl find a now-unresponsive Dale inside the crowd. Sitting alongside Dale, they eagerly await the man's fate. Dale's eyes open, to which Andrea begins to cry tears of relief. Lori and Rick begin to talk on one of the fenced-in catwalks outside. Rick says they'll begin to clean out the bodies the next day, which Lori responds by saying it'll give Carl space to do "whatever he does these days." Lori says that today was a good day. Rick tells her he doesn't think she's a bad mother, to which Lori replies, "Wife is a different story." Rick touches her on the shoulder, which almost brings her to tears. Deaths *Big Tiny *Susie Greene ''(Alive and Zombified) *Rachel Greene (Alive and Zombified) *Tomas Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee (Does not appear) *Mimi Kirkland as Rachel Greene *Alexa Nisenson as Susie Greene *Theodus Crane as Big Tiny *Nick Gomez as Tomas *Vincent Ward as Oscar *Markice Moore as Andrew Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony Trivia *Last appearance of Tomas *Last appearance of Rachel Greene *Last appearance of Susie Greene *First appearance of Big Tiny